


Theodosia's Coming Home

by Ki_writes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Short, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_writes/pseuds/Ki_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Theodosia did not know that Philip was coming to meet her in the port. In fact, Philip didn’t know if she would remember him at all. They had known each other through their fathers for their whole lives, but they never truly connected with one another (or so he thought). Despite this, Philip always had a fascination with Theodosia. She was a beautiful force to be reckoned with. The way she spoke to officials, the way her hair settled perfectly on her shoulders; her curls were excellent. And her eyes. <em>Oh my goodness</em>, Philip swooned to himself. <em>Her eyes are just… the most gorgeous things</em>. Philip would have continued to gush about this woman’s appearance, if it hadn’t been for a wall magically appearing in front of him. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Theodosia's Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Some cute stuff between one of the cutest couples that could ever be imagined.
> 
> A slight disclaimer; this is NOT historically accurate. At all. I imagined every aspect of this meeting and certain aspects of their relationship. So, yes. Enjoy!

Today was the day. Theodosia Burr would be making an arrival back in new York; her ship was scheduled to arrive at any point in the morning, and a certain member of the Hamilton family could not be any more excited. Philip Hamilton arose early, unable to contain the commotion happening in his brain. Sleep had been sparse, and he almost entirely forgot to eat breakfast. It was only when his mother - who had always been an early riser - handed him a piece of bread and a cup of coffee, that he realized the pangs of hunger in his stomach. 

“Philip, I doubt Miss Theodosia will arrive so early, the sun is scarcely up,” Eliza told her son, as she stood behind him at the table, fixing his hair lovingly. 

“What if she arrives earlier than anticipated, mom?” Philip retorted. “What if she doesn’t have a way to get home? I want to make sure that she arrives home safely. What if…” his voice trailed off, his eyes widening in horror. “What if she’s already arrived?” The distraught boy slammed his coffee cup on the table. “I must go mom, I will be home by the evening for sure.” 

Philip kissed his mother on the cheek and darted out the door. Surely Theodosia wouldn’t mind if they walked from the port? It wasn’t too far, and Philip would be more than delighted to carry all her things. It had been so long, and all he could think about was being able to see her beautiful eyes again…

~~~~~~

Theodosia stood on the deck of the ship she had called her home for a few months. She took a deep breath of fresh sea air, savoring the scent of salt dancing through her nose. She smiled faintly, now spotting New York harbor in the distance. Familiar sights began to flood back to her. Her father was now only a short distance away, and she could not wait until the moment they would be reunited. Surely he would meet her at the harbor, despite her knowledge of how to get around their city. Aaron was that kind of father, especially with his pride and joy; little Theodosia. The young lady giggled inwardly and leaned leisurely against the rail once more, anticipation beginning to flood through her veins.

~~~~~~

No, Theodosia did not know that Philip was coming to meet her in the port. In fact, Philip didn’t know if she would remember him at all. They had known each other through their fathers for their whole lives, but they never truly connected with one another (or so he thought). Despite this, Philip always had a fascination with Theodosia. She was a beautiful force to be reckoned with. The way she spoke to officials, the way her hair settled perfectly on her shoulders; her curls were excellent. And her eyes. _Oh my goodness_ , Philip swooned to himself. _Her eyes are just… the most gorgeous things_. Philip would have continued to gush about this woman’s appearance, if it hadn’t been for a wall magically appearing in front of him. 

Philip Hamilton ran straight into the wall, immediately letting out a muffled curse to himself. He hadn’t realized how short the walk felt, and Philip was now in the port, with many bystanders watching him with concerned glares. Hamilton found a secluded place to sit and watch as ships came and went, eyeing each one enthusiastically for any signs of Theodosia’s presence. He continued to rub his forehead, although shortly forgetting about any pain he felt. 

The young man’s mind continued to drift off to thoughts of the beautiful Miss Theodosia. She consumed his brain until a voice woke him from his gaze. 

“Philip Hamilton, is that you?” Oh, it was the voice of an angel. 

“Miss Theodosia Burr!” Philip jumped up, much too quickly. The two accidentally collided, causing Theo to drop her bags of clothing and other oddities she brought along. She let out a giggle, watching the Hamilton scramble to pick up her things- mumbling messages of ‘I’m so sorry’, and ‘I didn’t see you there’. Once all here things were collected, Philip offered to walk her home, to which she declined politely, asking if they could simply fetch a carriage. 

A few minutes later, all her things had been loaded up and Philip aided the young lady in stepping into the horse drawn carriage. Still on a cloud of embarrassment from their initial confrontation, Philip could hardly believe where he was. With the most beautiful women he’d possibly ever laid eyes on, fresh from her trip from England, watching the scenery of the city they knew so well roll by. The boy could scarcely believe that Theodosia remembered him after all the time she had been away.

Theodosia, on the other hand, could scarcely believe that Philip had found it in himself to come fetch her from her voyage. She had only been expecting to see her father, and my, how lucky she had been to see her old friend there instead. Her love for her father was unrivaled, of course, but it was nice to see someone else's familiar, bright face. He looked almost identical to how she left him; his hair settled at his shoulders, his attire was respectable, yet not over the top, and his eyes… Oh, they were the same warm eyes she’d always known.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, the cracking of the wooden wheels against cobblestone ground consuming their ears. 

It was Theodosia who decided to break the long lasting silence between them. “How have things been at home, Philip? What have I since missed?”

“Oh, you know, our father’s constantly disagreeing, political debates that are uncanny in time and content. Nothing too exciting,” Philip brushed the question off without a second thought.

“And your father?” Theo questioned further, not feeling satisfied with his answer. “My father sent word of…” she didn’t know how to place this lightly. “The Reynolds Pamphlet reached England, not much after its’ publication.” 

Philip’s face fell in the slightest at the mention of his father’s misdeeds. It was the act that plagued his family on a daily basis. Yes, Alexander and his mother were getting along more and more as each day went on, but there were constant reminders in public of the wrong-doing from his father. And at home, Eliza was often times still stale towards the man, who was still spending long nights sleeping in his office. Philip had spotted his father in their sleeping chamber maybe once or twice, and rarely when his mother was there as well. Despite this, Eliza had confided in Philip that their marriage was being pulled back together (slowly, but surely), and that every day Alexander worked harder at earning her trust back.

Theo noted the shift in tone around them and she carefully placed a hand over his, gazing at him with comforting eyes. His eyes, however, widened. His heart seemed to stop. Philip could feel his face burning with embarrassment. 

He cleared his throat, “Y-yes, umm… It must feel nice to see the familiar sights of the city, no?” He asked, trying (and failing) to ignore the feeling of her soft fingertips against his. 

“Oh yes,” she replied warmly, gazing into the distance once more. “It’s so…. homey.” Theo giggled slightly at her corny answer. She, too, was feeling a slight tinge of nervousness, with her hand against Philip’s. There was no denying that during their brief meeting periods as children and early adolescents, Theodosia felt increasing love towards her companion. It dwelled from a friendly way, to a more… mature love. Now, sitting there with Philip Hamilton as her escort home, her heart swelled with admiration and disbelief. On the outside, though, she remained composed. 

With the ride home being almost over, it had been full of nothing but playful banter, and meaningless flirting; seeming as though to make up for time lost while she was away. All the while, their hands were gently touching, both of them savoring the feeling of warmth that it gave. 

“I’ve… missed seeing you, Theo,” Philip sheepishly admits, his fingers trembled slightly. The way Philip said her nickname, made her heart soar in ways she never thought imaginable. The woman inhaled a deep breath and smiled at him, unintentionally scooting closer to his side. 

“As have I, Philip,” she stated cooly. Hamilton’s eyes widened, fluttering nervously. She came so close he could feel her body heat radiating towards him. She batted her eyes and clasped Philip’s hand more confidently. 

Their moment of awkwardness (for Philip) and ecstasy (for Theo) was interrupted by their arrival to The Burr residence. Philip took his chance to get out of the carriage, his heart still racing at a million miles per hour. He took Theodosia’s hand and carefully led her down the steps. 

“My father!” She exclaimed happily, immediately forgetting about her bags, and running to her front door. While Theo ran inside to find her father, Philip happily unloaded her bags onto the pathway in front of her house, paid the carriage driver, and waved him off, watching as he went. 

“Philip Hamilton,” A deep voice boomed in his ears-one Philip had come to know very well in all the years with his father’s political affairs. 

“Mr. Burr, sir,” Philip respectfully answered, holding his hand out to shake the older male’s. He held a tight composure, holding his head up high.

“I see you were there to greet my daughter this morning,” Aaron says plainly, an unamused glint in his eyes. 

“I wanted to see to it that your daughter made it home safely,” Philip passed a glance to Theodosia, who stood behind her father, grinning attractively. _Her teeth…_ Philip lost his train of thought, but quickly shook it back. 

"Oh, Philip I was supposed to pay the driver!" Theo exclaimed upon realization that the carriage had driven off.

"It's my pleasure to pay, Miss Burr," Philip bowed his head politely to her, trying his best to be a spotless gentleman. This earned what seemed like a twinge of a smile from Aaron. He then turned to the man, asking, “I will assist in carrying her belongings inside, if you do not mind?” 

Aaron looked over his shoulder at Theodosia who nodded politely to him, then back at Philip. He crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. “If you must,” Aaron wouldn’t admit it, but he was glad to have a younger man there to carry his daughter’s belongings into the house, even if it was the son of his political rival. 

Philip spent the next few minutes making multiple trips into their house, carefully placing Theo’s bags down on the ground in an orderly fashion, while her father and herself watched and chatted amongst themselves. The younger man could not have been more happy to assist in such a fashion, regardless. 

Once he was finished, Philip nodded to Aaron, and smiled blissfully at his daughter. “It was wonderful talking today, Theo,” 

Aaron nodded back at Philip, expressing his faint gratitude. “Thank you, for seeing her home,” It was still odd to Aaron that he stood there, thanking Alexander Hamilton's son, for escorting his precious daughter home from her long trip. He hated to admit it, but Philip was a very respectable young man. Although his father _was not_.

Theodosia stepped forward as Philip turned to leave, and grabbed his arm, despite her father’s sudden scowl. She kissed his cheek lovingly, whispering in an almost seductive tone, “I do hope to see more of you soon, Mr. Hamilton.” 

“As do I, Miss Burr,” with that, the Burr’s went inside their home, and Philip stood for a moment in a dreamy gaze, before turning to walk himself home. It was high noon by the time everything had been sorted out, and around 12:30 when Philip entered leisurely into his own home. 

His father was the first to greet him from the kitchen where he and his mother had been chatting. “There’s our son, where have you been?” he asks, not stopping to hear an explanation again from Eliza. 

“At the Burr’s,” Their son states the fact plain and simple, still in a dreamy state. 

Alexander’s face turned sour, “The Burr’s?” The mention of that last name was enough to curdle Alex’s mood.

“I told you, Alexander, he was seeing her home,” Eliza chimes in, seeing her son’s far-off gaze. “I presume everything went well, Philip?” 

The young man responds only with a fanciful nod of his head, slowly making his way up their stairs to his bedroom. It was there that he would sit for the rest of the day, filling page upon page with poems written to the lovely Theodosia. Most of which he would never send, and some of which she would never have the chance to read until after his death in the fateful duel with George Eacker, that was to happen only one year later.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a tad longer, and I tried to really expand on some things more. As always, comments and criticism is always welcomed and adored. Thank you for reading! Until next time. 
> 
> -Ki.


End file.
